Holed
by Mystery sorce
Summary: A Httyd story of a lonley Nadder.
1. I

A deadly nadder flew, on her way to Dragon island the storm was getting stronger, really strong. She was starting to get blown away, soon the storm was so strong she was flung across the sky where she crashed into the ground hard and blacked out. She awoke in a hole. She tried to get out but her wing was broken. She was trapped down their, alone, during the heat of the mating season.

A FEW WEEKS PASSED...

Her wing was still broken and hadn't healed since she haden't eaten anough since she only ate what she found in the hole, which wasn't much. The lonleiness hurt more. She longed for a mate and couldn't get one since she was trapped here, she roared out in despration. Her slit was wet ready for the male that will never come. She lost hope.

MORE WEEKS LATER...

She felt pathetic, so despriate for intraction she seaked the hole as a mate. She was ashamed...


	2. II

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. She wanted someone anyone. Any species! Any type! Any gender! Any size! Just someone!

She hoped her days of suffering had ended...

WEEKS LATER...

She lay there hopeless but no longer. Some humans some dragons came down but it was too late she had given up and went into a coma...


	3. III

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She had been rescued and healed by a group of humans and dragons together. She was paired with a human. She where freinds with him. She knew some of the dragons but spent most time with her human as she still couldn't fly. Things where better but mating season began to come again.../span/p 


	4. IV

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was mating season agin, she could hardly fly. She left with all the other dragons to Dragon island. She searched through the male nadders but most knew abut her damged wing and rejected her. Soon their was no nadders left. She was sad. She went with the other dragons who couldn't find a mate of their kind. Most males rejected her too, a Gronkle wanted too see if she was good anough but soon found out about her damged wing and left her. A female Monsterous Nightmare came up to her "Youre not going to find a mate, your just too damaged, im sorry" She was slighty shoked by this "Then what am i suposed to do?" "I don't know..." Then the female Monsterous Nightmare flew off. "Come back" she wimpered, "I dont want to be alone..."/span/p 


	5. V

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She decied to fly back to her island. A tear went down her eye. No dragon could always be alone. Every dragon has a perfect mate, even Shadowmaters. They would be happy with their perfect mate even though they knew their mate wasn't real and that they would aways be truely alone, mating with somone who didn't exist. She hoped she wasn't doomed to be one. Alone mating with a dargon who did'nt exist. No dragon could survive mating season without a mate, the reason why Shadowmaters exist. A fake mate, doomed to be alone, in love with a thought. Never being able to produce REal offspring. Destoying your reprductive organs on whatever you could find just to sasify you desire to mate. She didn't want to be like that. She was alone, the sky was empty as all dragons had a mate, fake or real. It could be worse, at least she wasn't a virgin. She just always felt that she should have died in the accident.../span/p 


	6. VI

The peaople of her island where suprised to see a dragon during this time. She landed at the home of Her Human. She let out a sad warble, he placed a hand on her head.

LATER...

She wonders what she could do? She NEEDED a mate, no dragon could surive mating season without one. She didn't really have any freinds, dragon or human. She didn't know what to do. She looked over at her human, he didn't have a mate or many freinds either and spent most of his time with her. Maybe he was her mate? Maybe...


End file.
